When a card terminal reads a card and transmits read data, e.g., payment data, to a server, the server approves the payment and provides the approval result to the card terminal. If a plurality of card terminals simultaneously reads cards and transmits read data to the server, the server spends a lot of time to process the data from the card terminals, and thus the processing load on the server inevitably increases.